geometry_dash_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
RoiMousti
RoiMousti is a very skilled French player and level creator in Geometry Dash with currently 24 Creator Points. He has created some well-known levels, such as AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA and Ziroikabi. Levels Unrated Levels * Gold Dust - His first level ever created. * Redux * Lets Bounce * FirePhonics - According to the description of the level, it is an unfinished level. * Spagedy * Jitter Click test - As its title suggests, it is a level made to test one's "jitter click skill". It is not a challenge though, as the player cannot die. * CykaLocked - An intentionally bad remake of Deadlocked which contains plenty of object-spam. * Stars Stealer * Heavy - A level he considers as "generic". It was made in two days. * LazerGame * Cocaine Break * Epz Rise - A level entirely dedicated to EpiEpz which purpose was, at the time of its release, to prevent EpiEpz from quitting the game. * PorcodioStep - The same concept as CykaLocked, but this time, it is a bad remake of Clubstep. * Cat Lemonade * Last One * WamWamWam * Bad Constellation * The Run * 27 * Soccorsi * Squall Circles - A joke level which consolidates "generic elements" such as the Nine Circles effect and the pinwheel effect. The description of the level indicates that the level is dedicated to Pauze, which is an inside joke in the Geometry Dash community. The level is based on a joke with the creator TrueSquall. * Vulyyr * Strato Fireblast * Dreamscape * Esskeetit - A collaboration with JamzBoye/SkyGazer. It was, at the time of its release, his first collaboration which was not a Demon level since about a year. * Sprite Vortex - A remake of Crimson Clutter which is dedicated to Sprite GS. * Rumble Harder Levels * Inner Power (featured) - A remake of one of his earlier levels, Heavy. It is also his oldest starred level. Demon Levels Medium Demons * Adrenaline Stream (featured) - RoiMousti's first starred Demon. It has a kind of repetitive gameplay according to him. * Blagatex (featured) - A collaboration with CreatorRT, Vip3r, Sxap, and Rivaly. It was made for R3XX3R's first creator contest. * Turbo Fury (epic) - His first epic-rated level. The name of the level may be a reference to the term "furry". * Atomic Madness (featured) - Contrary to what the title may suggest, it is not a Stereo Madness remake (at least, it is not confirmed to be one). This level is qualified by its creator as a "1 minute really simple level". * Dank Travle (featured) - A travel level which is meme-themed, containing numerous memes such as "dabs" and "FeelsBadMan". * Rocket Fuel (featured) * Hellcat (epic) - His most popular level. It is a level only containing a cube section throughout the entire level (he choose to make the level like this for no particular reason). The level is jokingly an entry for the Doom Gauntlet creator contest since the said contest was already finished when Hellcat was released. * Meat Rush (featured) - Weekly Demon #85. * Vociferous Energy (epic) - Weekly Demon #84. Hard Demons * Overheat (featured) - A level dedicated to everyone that hates his dual sections, as it contains a long and complex dual section. Extreme Demons * AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA (featured) - An Extreme Demon verified by Dorami. It is RoiMousti's second most famous level and his first "meme" level. * BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB (featured) - A mega-collaboration with several creators. It is the sequel to AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. It was first previewed on RoiMousti's YouTube channel, on a video which was celebrating his "1000 subscribers" milestone. * Rate Demon (featured) - An Extreme Demon level verified by Dorami. It was rated on April 14, 2019. * Grill Kill (featured) - An Extreme Demon that was verified by Kapinapi, It was rated on June 17, 2019. * Ziroikabi (featured) - An Extreme Demon based on Zirokabi. It was verified by EndLevel and is #47 on the Official Geometry Dash Demon List. * Ziroikapi (featured) - A sequel to Zirokabi and Ziroikabi. Trivia * He has made four Extreme Demons named AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, Ziroikabi, Rate Demon, and BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB. * He has only two rated levels which are not Demon levels. * He has also participated in Dorami's Extreme Demon, The Yandere. * He is well known for making really complex dual sections. ** Because of that, he created a series on his YouTube channel which is called "HowToDoRoi'sDualCauseTheyAreShitAndOnlyHackersCanDoThemWtf". In this series, he explains in detail how to pass the dual section of one of his levels. Category:Level creators Category:Players